The present invention relates in general to the field of materials science. More particularly, the present invention relates to composite materials having a reversibly controllable modulus and containing a bio-derived filler blended with a polymer, wherein the filler includes a diene-modified cellulosic nanomaterial and a dienophile-modified cellulosic nanomaterial.